Heatwaves: Kane Chronicles Newest Edition
by getreadygo
Summary: Set after the Serpents Shadow. Carter and Sadie are faced yet again with doomsday and its yet again up to them to stop it. Carter and Zia are dating. So are Walt/Anubis and Sadie. That is until a new girl named Kate comes into the picture. What will happen to the couple?And what about the end of the world? Will Carter and Sadie be able to stop it? pls R&R! my first fanfic!
1. Welcome to Brookland

C

A

R

T

E

R

Hey, carter kane here. Ya. The guy who's amazing sister is Sadie kane. Sure. Think what you want. shut up Sadie. That wasn't a compliment Yes, im also the guy whos responsible for the sun getting swallowed. Whoops. Any way the worlds in danger again. Well duh. Isnt it always. Sadie will you shut your face! Yes im getting to it! ya so pretty much the sun is getting a little to hot. If you catch my drift. Aka global warming.

It started on a heat wave in the brook land house. Even with felixs constant se-kebeb(make cold) the house was 90 degrees. Sadie and her boy friend Anubis/walt ( long story) no Sadie im not going to explain you can do that. Ow no hitting! sat on the couch huffing and puffing the little black and white shih zu mix sitting at there feet. A present from walt/Anubis. This is getting hard. (sadies says she just calls him walt. Well Sadie isn't it creepy at all when you lower you vision into the duat and see Anubis?)

Felix casts the make cold spell on them the air conditioners and the dog. Right. No air conditioning for the pharaoh. Yup quite cool I am. Sadie. Be quiet. any way if you have listened to the last of our recordings then you should know that the gods are back stuck in our heads. Yay

"_cmon carter. Im not that bad!"_ Horus tells me.

"_um. Ya. You are." _I tell him.

Yup. I have a god stuck in my head. What else is new.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I smiled and held zia next to me.

"zia its an amazing idea!" I told her. She thought if we held her up she could start the sprinkler system in brookland house. That would cool things down a bit! "but what about mold?"

"I bet Jaz has a spell that will clear it up!" she tells me.

"alright lets get going!" I say giving consent ready for cool ness. I casta spell 'by-mi-shu' taking the humiditiy out of the air. Then we walk more like run walk to the sprinkler system. I yell for felix to cast the make cool spell on the water tank. I guess it worked because when they came on it sprayed water and after a long while of se-kebeb it started to sleet. The temp was about 50 degrees and every one was laughing in short sleeves loving the weather. Well I guess it wasn't weather but it worked!

"on three!" felix screamed they were casting the se-kebeb "1. 2.3! SE-KEBEB!" the tempdropped and it started snowing. Screams and whoops all around. Sadie and Walt/Anubis were dancing around while the ankle-biters were having an extreme snow ball fight.

"_ugh I hate snow!" said chicken man_

"_and why would that be?" I ask him._

"_I just do!"_

"_oh sure. It doesn't have anything to do with no snow in Egypt does it?"_

Scilence. I laughed and rolled zia around in the snow turning her into a snow ball that kept melting.

I heard a loud thunk and a crack but ignored it thinking some one had hit the thoth staute. She laughed and punched me into the snow. Every ones shrieks and screams of joy turned into those of pure terror. Wands had al ready be brought out. Then we saw it. Slimy. Like a sting ray, but with legs instead of a tail and a stench that smelled oddly like trees. And the worst part was, it melted all the snow. Why? It breathed fire.


	2. I become a chicken

CHAPTER 2

S

A

D

I

E

Fatal mistake Carter! Handing me the mic at such an important moment. No you cant have it back brother dear! Im sorry you had to indure that. My dear brother isn't the best at that. Hes rubbish at best ow that hurt! any way. Right. Big slimy fish thing. Smells like trees. Did I mention my borther is rubbish at this? carter don't hit me! so. Walt and I were dancing around singing 'winter wonderland' when all the sudden people started screaming. Walt yelp. The poor dear. I turned around and instantly was at my brothers side staff in hand. It advanced at us. How it broke the barrier I have no Idea. But I was quite angry at slimy( I have decided to call it that because it is rather…er.. slimy.) shut up carter! ruining our jolly good time. I yelled ha-di'destroy' and pointed my staff glowing gold hyroglifs formed at the tip of my staff and blew slimy to bits. Hot sprinkler rain was pouring down our back and zia quickly turned it off. Kudos too her for that. Carter walt zia and I walked out side and said hi –nehm join together then n'dah protect fixing to protective barrier. We walked back inside where the series of magicly cleaning mops brooms and dusters had started fixing the problem. Jaz casted a speel for mold not to grow and every one dragged there arms behind them walking to their rooms. I walked over to the PA system. I picked it and said

"hullo. Sadie kane here. After the days events we ask that every one who hasn't returned to their rooms do so. We will becoming round for a bed check in about 45 minutes. Thank you."

With that I trudged to my room and turned on my ipod. Evanscene was playing my immortal and I collapsed on my bed with out bothering to turn it off.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Naturaly my ba, decided to take a trip. I walked around doing almost like a bed check watching every one sleeping I paused at walts room then I looked in. walt was asleep but Anubis saw me and pushed me out them came out with me.

"on a ba adventure Sadie?" he smiled his annoyingly brilliant smile.

"yes how could you tell. Is it the fact that I look like a chicken or im glowing and see though?" I counter.

Death boy laughs. His chocolate warm eyes stared at me. Ahh he make me angry.

"why aren't you in walt?"

"he is on a bit of a ba trip him self."

"and you can go with him?"

"nope."

"oh"

"ya."

"soo.."

Awkward scilence. He pushed me and I slapped him.

"don't push it death boy." I floated out the window.

I saw manhatten in all its glory. Then I was racing over the country side. The song 'fly over states" got stuck in my head ugh. carter is telling me to get on with it. Im telling him to SHUT UP! I landed in Galveston texas. As I floated I could hear too people talking. Fishing, drink,ladies, the end of the world. Wait WHAT! The end of the world? I floated back and listened to the to magicions and found they wernt magicions. Demons. Again. Shoot. I shot up in the air and raced back to my room but my ba wasn't done just yet

I landed in the first nome where my uncle amos was the chief lector. He was commanding the magicions to calm down and go to be it seemed to work. They left and finally I fell back into my body and woke up. So much for a peaceful rest. 3 am. About time to get up. If your thinking Sadie, its 3 in the am why in Egypt are you etting up so early? Well a long time ago one of the ankle biters told a story about the breckfast fairy. And this breakfast fairy made breakfast with her wand. Well as you probably are thinking, the children really wanted a vist from the break fast fairy. So there you have it. Sadie kane breakfast fairy reporting for duty. oh stop laughing carter todays breakfast menu was eggs bacon and blue burry socones. I started with the scone they took 2 hours to make and then while they were baking I made the bacon then the eggs. I arranged them carfully on plates with golden hyroglypihs for the initives names on the sideing. I smiled and set out each plate carefully when I noticed Anubis staring at me.

"why hello breakfast fairy! I see you are up early!" he says trying not to laugh.

"what Sadie kane cant cook?"

I have flour all over me and an apron that says "food fairy "on it.

"no no!" he says no longer able to keep a straight face he doubles over laughing.

I kick him in the shin. ouch! No carter I didn't say "kick me in the shin!'

"quit asking for it death boy!"

"alright fine chicken girl!" I punch him in the gut and fill pitchers with ice cold orange juice and I ask the shabti chef to make the sack lunches and I walk up to my room. I shower and dress in my usual camo jacket, cargo pants, and my black lace up combat boots. I even have time to streak my hair purple before carter called over the PA "good morning! If your not al ready up please do so and make your way to the dining hall!" I walk out and make my way to the dining hall as carter had said to do. I sit down at the place the breakfast fairy set for me. I wait for the table to fill.

OOOOOOOOO


	3. I Hack away with my sword

C

A

R

T

E

R

Hey me way while my sister was on her little cooking adventure I was watching. She is quite the cook. Don't tell her I said that she wont let me forget it! When I saw Anubis I felt like I was intruding so I went up stairs and started slashing around my _khopesh._

"_carter…. You know maybe if you lifted the blade… maybe if would help.." _ horus told me. Trust him to correct me.

"_And you know this how?"_ I counter still hacking away. I slash and jab at the tire swing in my room. Hey when you have a baboon for a room mate things get interesting.


	4. Kate's Story

K

A

T

E

"so! Who cares if im a rebal!" I yelled at my parents. They didn't care about me. At all.

"we do! Expelled kate? EXPELLED! THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY? THIS IS NOT HOW YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO ACT KATE!" my father yelled at me. He was the reason I was so skinny. On the edge of anorexia. My dad is a big man. And I mean big. Huge.

" YOU KNOW WHAT DAD? SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" my hair sparked. kids. I do not advise you yell that at your dad. Really. It was a mistake. But I did it. And 30 minuites later I was climbing out the window of my room bags fully packed and headed for brookland house.

Sadie Kane was really accepting. And I mean it. Like amazing. She didn't even make me go to school. Then I met Walt. More like melted at his feet into a sticky puddle of Kate. He was amazing. Cool and calm. Sweet and strong. Young and deadly. My kinda guy. Except he was taken. Guess who? My new best friend Sadie Kane. Great. I had a crush on a guy who was taken. Now its not like this hasn't happened before. It was my best friend once. I lost her. I miss her. I couldn't do that to Sadie. But after about a week of me being at brookland house walt was falling. But something changed. And I wasn't sure what.


	5. Walt loses and gains something important

W

A

L

T

This new girl kate was pretty well, pretty. The truth was I had started losing interest in Sadie since the day Zia made it snow. Sure Sadie is great but this kate girl… man she was amazing.

"_Walt! What's wrong with you? We combined so we could both be with Sadie! Is this what you want? This new girl kate?" _ Anubis lectured.

"_ya. Sadie's just not my type any you know what I mean?" _ I told him.

"_no I have no idea what idiot would give Sadie up. Is this what you want?"_

"_yes."_

"_so be it."_

All of the sudden my stomach began to hurt.

"_Anubis?"_ I called in my head. But all it did was echo. He was gone. I was no longer hosting him. Then I saw Isis.

"_**walt stone .you have been rejected as a host By Anubis. For you but only this once, I will give you this, An ankh. The symbol of life. Good luck Walt Stone."**_ She said then turned into mist and floated away. Great. I could live and be with out Sadie. Cool. Then I saw Anubis and called out to him ut he glared at me and walked up the stairs to sadies room.

OOOOOOOOO


	6. I Jump Out a Window

S

A

D

I

E

I sat on my bed singing bring me to life by evanscene, ( Im sorry I was just in that mood!) when I heard a soft knock at the door. I walked over and opened it to find Anubis.

"Anubis what are you doing here ! should you be in walt?" I asked breathlessly.

"Sadie.." he said his voice full of pain.

"what is it?" my eyes widened. Was Walt dead?

"Walt made a um.. decision.."

"and?" I snapped.

"he is umm…"

"dead?"

"no.. not exactly…"

"well what is it then!" I yelled at him.

"well.. lets put it this way… your dead… to him" he told me and I didn't under stand. I lost my cool. carter says I never had it. Neither did you brother dear

"no.. no.. your lying! He wouldn't! no.. " I said backing up shaking my head fighting back tears.

"Sadie.." he reached out for me.

"NO! STOP LYING TO ME!" I screamed tears flowing. Then I jumped out the window. Now mind you its not a very far drop only 10 stories.

"Sadie!" Anubis reached out after me and grabbed me. I was screaming already. Then walt came into the room after Anubis had rocked me back and forth for about 10 minutes. I jumped up and the poor dear probably wished he had never met me let alone gone out with me. When I was done the boy had a broken ear drum many cuts and bruises and a pair of black eyes.

"get out of my life Walt! I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Anubis had to hold me back to keep me from attacking him again. Then Anubis punched his nose and said

"its time for you to go your dorm." And walt left. I sobbed into Anubis's shoulder. He just held me.

"thank you." I said eyes red and sniffling.

He just kissed me then left. At least I still had Anubis.

OOOOOOOO


	7. Fights,Soap Opera's and the Heats Reason

C

A

R

T

E

R

Thanks Sadie. Leaving me off with that part. Right. Anyway, after Sadie had her screaming fit I was talking to our new trainee kate. She had long blonde hair freckles blue eyes and oh ya her hair sparked when she was mad. Right. Scary. Today she had changed her contacts to a purple color.

"really carter. She just upset. She'll get over it. She has to. Its only a boy." She told me.  
"cmon kate. Shes my little sister. Ya know?" I counter.

"ya but really. She's not a wimp. She's strong a-" she stopped when Walt walked into the room. He was well bruised and battered and his eyes lit up when he saw kate. I glaced at her then him then her them him. I walked over to him and socked him hard in the mouth.

"what the heck are you thinking walt! Huh? What are you thinking!" I yelled.

"thinking about what I want! " he yelled back hitting me.

Well as you can probably imangine it turned into a full out fight. And after about 5 miniutes kate stepped in hair standing straight on end like cat. Like a .

"stop it both of you! Sadie's grown up and she doesn't need two idiots fighting! She has enough to deal with!" kate screamed angrily again sounding like a cat screaming in rage.

Ok this was weird. Kate was totally actin like a cat. What next? Was she going to start using a litter box and meowing? Any way, I left walt and kate alone and walked up to sadies room. Truth was I was worried about her. yes Sadie I do get worried about you. No really. Im being sarcastic.

I knocked gently on the door. Hey my knuckles hurt from punching walt ok?

"Sadie? Its carter... I know you're in there… open up please?" I said through the door.

The door unlocked and cracked open. I walked in and found her sitting on the end of her bed her I pod playing sad music very softly so you had to strain to hear it and the television onto some soap opera. I sat and watched it for a second. Sadie was eating air popped popcorn. Hey what can I say. When you have high tech dorm rooms you might as well have popcorn to go with the 64' flatscreen.

"so you really like this junk?" I ask in disgust.

"ya. Actually I do." She says her eyes not peeling off the tv.

I had important news about the heatwaves and how ra was fairing that zia had told me but Sadie was so into her show that I had to turn it off before she even considered listening.

"Carter!" she whined " put it back!"

" no listen then watch!"

"fine"

"good. So you remember Zia had been hosting Ra?"

"well duh carter. Where are you going with this? "

"hold on. You know the heats waves?"

"ya. Skip to the point"

Ug. My sister.

"Ra's grown to powerful. Some one is going to have to fight him and weaken him for the world not to go up into a flaming ball of fire."

"oh."

"not good."

"not good at all."

"and isis knows his secret name and even that can weaken him just by saying half of it! Can you ask isis?"

"that's just it carter. I haven't talked to her in forever."

"please. Just try."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed heatwaves! More chapters are on the way but I have no idea how you guys are liking it! If you could leave a review for me that would be amazing! What should happen with walt and kate? And what about Sadie and Anubis? And don't forget zia and carter! But please please please review! Seeing all your view makes my day! XOXO, getreadygoww**


	8. Aftermath

K

A

T

E

Even though he was bruised walt kissed me then left. Ug boys some times! Annoying! Yet I felt terrible. For Sadie I mean. Plus I hadent even been to vist her. But I couldn't bear seeing her so up set over some thing I did. Or didn't do. Besides walt was mine now and he wasn't getting away. Maybe I could find some way to break up carter and zia… but they were joint at the hip. Ment to be. They were so annoying! As my old head master would say " displaying inappropriate signs of affection" or in other words , kissing in public. I had gotten in trouble before for it but theses 2 should have been expelled. I mean really. Im starting to like Brooklyn.. or maybe its just the drama.


	9. Twinkie's are my enemy

A

N

U

B

I

S

This Kate girl was really starting to get on my nerves. I mean really. Stealing Walt from Sadie? What kind of back stabber was she! Was she just the kind of the girl that did that for fun or did she mean to?

I sat in the Duat in the hall of judgment stroking Ammit the devourer of souls or as Sadie calls him hippo puppy. Osiris aka Julius Kane sat next to me tapping his knees.

"How is my daughter Anubis?" he asked me. Oh snap. This would be nice.

"Well uh… not good…"

"And why would that be?" he asked not worried.

"Well Walt fell for her trainee and broke up with her so I broke out of him and… ya.." the words came out in a rush.

"I see…. Hmmm…" I looked at his face he didn't seem to be worried at all. What was wrong with him? Sadie was his daughter… shouldn't he be worried? But I guess that's just how Osiris works… I broke out into a hot sweat. Rah was uh getting hot…. I mean he is the sun so he is like a billion degrees but uhhh he was seriously getting too warm.

"Rah….needs to take a chill pill…" Osiris said as if sensing what I was thinking. I just nodded deep in thought." Anubis…. Really you need one too… Walt left… you never liked sharing her… you don't have to now."

"Ya I know… it makes me mad." I growl through my teeth. Hey I'm a jackal. I can do that.

"I understand. Here" Julius waved his hand and two tickets to the Olympics appeared. "Have fun you guys… but not too much fun." He glared then laughed as I disappeared into dust and appeared in her room. And what I found make me go into death boy mode almost instantly.

"Walt. What the Fudge are you doing." No I did not say the word. I said Fudge mortals. Get it through your head.

"uhhhhhhh… erm… nothing…." He said clearly dumbstruck and holding Sadie's IPad which she loved dearly.

That's when Sadie burst into her room. Hair newly streaked blue wisps falling around her pony tail. Her eyes where that happy sea mist color. Then they looked like a cold hard slab of marble.

"Put. Murphy. Down." She said completely serious. No really. She named it Murphy. Oh anyway.

"Not after what you did you me." Walt said. The jerk! Sadie was the one suffering here. Now I'm not saying that going out with me is suffering but ya.

"I never did anything you to you lying little " and Sadie let out an extremely long line of curse words.

" Drop it."

"ok. Ill drop it." And he did. Face down. Crack! Sadie eyes turned black. Murphy is her" connection to society".

"Big Mistake." I muttered as Sadie and I advanced towards him. She lunged and turned him into a giant Twinkie.

"What I'm hungry." She said pointedly. "He'll turn back eventually. But for now. GET HIM OUT OF MY ROOM!" that's when she screamed in my ear. Then she kissed it and said in a innocent voice, "thank you." The door slammed. I was forced to drag a very heavy Twinkie down 6 flights of stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

I sat with Sadie on the floor of her room searching for any pieces of glass that had shattered when Murphy met his end. The poor IPad wouldn't even turned on.

"Darn him" she said. Except it wasn't darn.

"No I don't want to deal with him."

"Hippo puppy would get him wouldn't he."

"Yes. Ammit would kill to dvour his soul."

"I like that idea"

"Same here." I carefully slipped the 2 tickets to the games under what used to be Murphy which she was relentlessly try to fix using magic.

"this is why I hate technology. Magic doesn't work on it." This made me laugh. She lifted up Murphy and fake wacked my head she looked down and gasped. Carefully she set the IPad down and stared at them.

"These are impossible to find! Where did you get them!

Nothing is impossible when your dads a god Sadie. Nothing. But I didn't say this. Instead, I leaded over and kissed her cheek then I dissolved but not after she slapped me.


	10. What Sadie Saw

S

A

D

I

E

I was curled on my bed with my chin resting on my knees. Every time I thought of Walt my heart felt like a thousand bee's had attacked me. I had even taken a bubbled bath. Pounding my head for an answer I kept calling

"Isis! Isis! Cmon Isis wake up! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey! Ok really. This isn't funny anymore."

"_Say please." _ Came the answer. A cold, harsh, familiar voice that I had actually missed.

"_PLEASE!"_ I think.

"_Good. Now. How can I be of service."_

"_What is up with Rah. Zia lost connection several months ago."_

"_Rah has grown much to powerful Sadie. Every year every summer he heats the earth tiny bit more. But now he has decided that he wants the world to be warmer."_

"_Makes sense. Who is Kate really? She's not who she says she is." _ I hate to bring her out into the open like this but she scares me sometimes. Once during training I critiqued her spell choice and gave her a different one to try. The girls eyes flashed and her hair stood on end. Her lips pulled back into something of a snarl and boy did she give me the jitters.

"_One word Sadie. Cat."_

"_She's a cat?!"_

"_No…. Bast will help you…. It's not my place to tell you about her but I will tell you Kate's story is a horrible one._ _"_

"_I'm in the mood for a story. Get going woman. Or goddess… or whatever…" _I lean back on the pillows and close my eyes as Isis transports me into a different world.

_A dark alley filled with shadows is the first thing I see. 2 gangs are lined on opposite sides of the fence. A big boy, about 17 or 18 stands in the middle of the alley. He towered over the opposite gang leader. Long blonde hair fell down to her mid back and her eyes blazed with a fury I had only seen in Bes when he screamed in his Speedo. _

_The boy was tattooed all over with barbed wire and a broken heart that said 'I hate my mommy' his face was towards me and sent something of pure fear through me. His black hair was buzzed and his dark chocolate skin glistened with sweat. A white shirt with the sleeves ripped off black ripped jeans was his outfit of choice. The girl had feathers in her hair and was wearing black leather vest with a white shirt with holes and black denim short shorts. _

"_I wouldn't advise you talk to me like that Jackson." The blonde said with a hard tone._

"_out of my way girl." Jackson growled._

"_Uh no. Sorry." The girls feet stayed planted._

_Jackson through a punch but the blonde ducked and slammed him hard in the Adams apple. She darted around him and jumped on his back punching him hard. That's when I got a good look at her face. What I saw sent me into a frenzy. She looked exactly like Kate. Yet there was something was wrong. This wasn't Kate. I couldn't be sure. But who ever she was had bested Jackson. He was sprawled on the ground unconscious. _

_The blonde got up and walked up to the next girl. This was Kate I was sure of it. When she was younger her hair must have been red, and her eyes blue. They shone with admiration towards the bigger girl. _

_The blonde walked to little Kate and said 'that's how you take down the bullies at school ok sweetie?' Kate nodded quickly. _

_A cute guy (I'm just saying) walked up to up to the blonde and wrapped his arm around her waist. That's all I'm saying._

"_Hey jess.' She kissed his cheek and they walked off. Little Kate looked devastated. _

'_Bye sis..." she murmured._

_A small girl with ripped jeans and a white shirt scooped the little girl up causing Kate to giggle. _

"_Hi Mandy!" _

"_What's up Katy cat!"_

"_Jess said she could help me get rid of all the bullies at school' said Kate the sadness returning to her face._

"_Trust jess to let her little sister down..." Amanda said softly." Hey I know! Let's go get some ice cream! How does that sound to you?"_

_Kate nodded quickly. Funny. Mandy reminded me of some one. But who._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_I saw Kate a few years later dressed in a black dress. She was sitting by a newly dug grave eating rocky road ice cream. I read the tomb stone quickly 'Amanda 'Mandy' Harelson' it brought a sharp knife of hurt to me as I realized what had happen. Mandy had died in a gang fight. Kate's only friend. Dead. Kate looked about 12. She had tears rolling down her face and a chocolate mustache was being smeared._

"_Mandy there back. They beat me up every day." That was clearly the bullies she was talking about and the bruises on her face only made me feel worse. "Jess goes out every night with the gang. Mom and Dad are always on my butt about grades but they don't seem to understand what I feel like… I hate it Mandy. Why did you leave me! I can't do it without you! I don't have any friends…. Everyone expects me to lead the gang as soon as jess leaves which is in 3 days... It's not what I want but I'm so pressured….I have to. Yes. That is what I will do. Thank you Mandy. I'll make you proud."_

_Kate rose and set down a picture in a frame of her and Mandy. The she walked away throwing the ice cream out into the trash._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_I saw Kate at the age she is now maybe a little younger. She and her parents were screaming at each other. Then the door bell rang. _

"_I'll get it." Kate hissed at her parents. _

_She opened the door and was lying on the floor when a punch had been thrown at her by a pretty girl._

"_Kate! How Could YOU! JASON WAS MINE! I CANT BEIVLE YOU STOLE HIM!" Screamed the girl who I later learned name was Ami._

"_Ami. I have no freakin idea what you are talkin' about!" Kate screamed back her hair doing that sparky static thing._

"_Kate you little Liar! You KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! JASON WAS MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU CHEATED WITH HIM! MY BOYFRIEND AND MY BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!?" _

_It went back and forth like this for ages. Then Ami left because she was 'sick and tired of Kate'._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_A couple days later, maybe a week, Kate and her parents were fighting. Kate had gotten expelled for fighting a kid. One of the bullies most likely. Kate told her dad to shut up then bolted up the stairs packing her bags. Then she jumped out the window and said_

"_Carter and Sadie Kane here I come." _

_But she detoured and walked to the graveyard. She stood in front of Mandy. _

"_This is it. My chance to start over. I'll come back…. Someday.. Bye Amanda. My only friend…" then she walked away after she left a tiger lily next to the cold, marble, tomb stone. And as she walked away my vision faded._

**Thanks for reading! Please please review! I want to know to make it better! Thanks, GetReadyGo**


End file.
